


Listen to me!

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Fear, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling fights, Texting, You can read this as fontcest or just brotherly love it's up to you, drabbe request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Sans have a falling out and when Papyrus doesn't come home and starts ignoring Sans' texts, Sans gets really scared that something might have happened to his brother. Luckily Frisk is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to me!

**Author's Note:**

> EffieYou, this one is for you. I hope you like it ;-)

**_Text message to: bro_ **

> _1.32 pm:_ hey, when will you be home today bro?  
>  _3.12 pm:_ the kid is here for your play date. starting to get a little worried here.  
>  _5.26 pm:_ okay it’s almost dinnertime. it’s not funny anymore papyrus. answer me.  
>  _5.31 pm:_ ok i get it. i was a jerk this morning but i’m just trying to look out for you pap. there’s no need to be like this. i know i fucked up ok? i’m sorry.  
>  _5.39 pm:_ can you just please answer me so i know you’re okay?  
>  _5.41 pm:_ seriously, where are you. it’s not funny.  
>  _5.45 pm:_ pap, please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.  
>  _5.46 pm:_ and by stupid i mean confront that human that’s been bothering you at work. i told you i would handle it okay?  
>  _5.54 pm:_ papyrus answer me.  
>  _6.01 pm:_ papyrus! god damn it answer your damn phone when i call you!

 

**_Text message from: bro_ **

> _6.09 pm:_ I’m just going to talk with him Sans! There is no need to be alarmed. I will be home in thirty minutes. Please tell the tiny human I am sorry for being late.

 

**_Text message to: bro_ **

> _6.10 pm:_ papyrus i swear to the stars i will kick your ass. get home. now. don’t even think about going over there.

 

**_Text message from: bro_ **

> _6.12 pm:_ I’m just going to talk to him! Why do you always think I’m helpless? I’m not a child Sans!

 

**_Text message to: bro_ **

> _6.13 pm:_ i don’t wanna have this discussion over text! come. home. now. we’ll deal with the human tomorrow.

 

**_Text message from: bro_ **

> _6.16 pm:_ No.

 

**_Text message to: bro_ **

> _6.17 pm:_ where are you? i’m coming to get you.  
>  _6.20 pm:_ answer me damn it.  
>  _6.24 pm:_ okay i get it i’m being stupid but please don’t go by yourself. at least let me be there just so i’m sure you’re safe.  
>  _6.28 pm:_ bro please  
>  _6.29 pm:_ come on i know you’re reading my texts the phone is telling me  
>  _6.31 pm:_ oh no don’t do that. don’t ignore me.  
>  _6.32 pm:_ papyrus!  
>  _6.34 pm:_ PAPYRUS PICK UP THE PHONE  
>  _6.37 pm:_ ok that’s it im coming to find you

 

* * *

 

Sans almost throw his phone across the room in frustration, but catches himself seconds before he actually does it. Instead he groans loudly, trying to just get some of the tension out of his body. His soul is acting up like crazy, beating with fear and an urgency so powerful it almost cripples him.

A small noise comes from behind him and he turns around to look at Frisk who’s sitting at the kitchen table. The kid is watching him with that look in their eyes that reminds him they’re much older in their mind than their in their body. Just like him.

“sorry kid, i gotta go” he says, “pap isn’t answering me anymore and i… fuck, he has never done anything like this before. i don’t know what gotten into him…” He groans loudly again, scraping his fingertips over his face, hoping that the slight pain it causes will be enough for him to clear his mind.

“there’s this human that’s been saying all kinds of nasty things to him at work and you know pap. he’s stupid and innocent. thinks he can talk his way out of anything by just being kind. idiot is gonna get himself killed at this rate.” Sans is rambling, and he knows it. He knows the kid can see straight through him. It’s one of those tricks they picked up during the endless resets they both went through. He knows he can’t hide his fear from them, so he’s not exactly surprised when the kid jumps of their chair and walks over to put a small hand on his elbow, trying to comfort him.

“Are you afraid he will get hurt?” they ask him in that small, young voice that always makes his soul fill with guilt. He doesn’t like being reminded that they’re just a kid, doesn’t like being reminded he killed a child over and over and over again because he was too stupid to figure out what was going on.

“yeah” he answers. His hand clenches around the phone so tightly that he can hear the glass and metal whine in protest. It’s going to break if he doesn’t put it down now.

“Papyrus is strong” they tell him and he snorts. He fucking knows that! Pap’s strength has never been the issue. The problem is that Papyrus is so fucking good that he can’t hurt anyone, even if they’re going to hurt him!

“that’s not the problem kid” he mutters before sighing, “i gotta go. maybe his boss knows where this human lives. i bet ya pap is there.” He tries to pull away so he can teleport out, but the kid won’t let their grip on his jacket go. when did they sneak their entire arm around his elbow? How didn’t he notice.

“let me go kid” he says. They shake their head.

“I know the resets was hard for you but Papyrus won’t forgive you if you keep treating him like a baby.” Sans stares at Frisk’s young face and feels anger boil up inside him.

“the fuck you know about that? you’re just a kid! and you’ve no idea how i feel!” he yells at them. they don’t even flinch. “it wasn’t your brother that got murdered over and over again by some demon! you didn’t have to watch your only family be ripped from you again and again without being able to do anything because that’s not how the game works! so spare me your damn comments. he’s all i got and i can’t lose him again, ya got that? so let me go so i can go save him! he needs me!”

“He is okay Sans” they say. Their grip is freakishly strong for someone so small. He can’t shake them off, no matter how much he tries. He knows he could make them fly across the room with just a flick of his wrist, but he promised himself to never use that magic on them ever again. Never ever again.

“let me go kid” he says, the fight slowly draining out of him. Fuck, are those tears running down his face? Is he crying? Fuck.

“Nuh uh” Frisk says before they attack him with the mightiest of all hugs. Their tiny arms barely even reach half the way around his body, but they are determined to hug him, so they aren’t letting go. Sans feels something in his chest give and then the floodgates open.

He lets himself fall to his knees so he can hug the kid back, hating himself for being this weak. He doesn’t have time to have a break down now. He needs to go find his brother. But the kid won’t let him go and his brother won’t listen to him or answer his calls and who knows, maybe Papyrus is already dead, just a pile of dust lying on the ground waiting for Sans to find him so his entire world can shatter again…

“Sans? Human?” Sans’ soul almost breaks when relief crashes into it. Sans forces his face up and forces his head to turn so he can look at his brother. Papyrus is standing just inside the door into the kitchen, his hands clasped together in front of his stomach. He looks uncomfortable, unsure. Like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He’s alive and he’s home. Sans almost can’t believe it.

“pap!” he cries before he rips the kid off him and launches himself at his brother. Papyrus catches him and pulls him into a tight hug, almost crushing their bones in it’s intensity. Sans couldn’t care less. He can deal with a few broken ribs. All he needs right now is just to make sure his brother is okay.

“what the hell were you thinking, not answering me like that?” Sans asks him.

“I was just trying to help the human Sans” Papyrus answers, “But I didn’t go. I couldn’t. Not when I knew you were mad at me. You are more important to me and I didn’t want to make you even madder by going over there by myself when you told me not to.” Sans hides his face away in Pap’s jacket and tries to muffle the sounds of his crying.

“don’t you dare to ever do that again!” he tells Papyrus. His voice is shaky, filled with relief and the last traces of his fear and he knows that it’s watery, but he doesn’t care. Fuck keeping up appearances, fuck pretending everything is alright. He doesn’t care if Pap will have to deal with all this shit he’s been through too, he just can’t do it alone anymore. He needs his brother.

“I’m sorry” Papyrus says, “I didn’t want to upset you… I didn’t know you were… I thought you were just being ridiculous and overprotective.” Sans sobs a laugh.

“i was bro” he says, “but fuck, i just can’t lose you again.” Papyrus hugs him closer.

“I don’t know what that means, but I think we have a lot to talk about?” he says slowly, “I heard what you were talking about and I’m really confused…” Sans nods.

“yeah, we do.” He casts a glance at the kid. They’re standing where he left them and is looking at the brothers with fondness. “you gonna help me out, right kid?” he asks them. They nod with determination.

That night Sans tells Papyrus every single little secret he have ever had in his entire life. He tells his brother everything and Papyrus listens, despite being very upset and confused about what Sans is telling him.

No matter what happens after that, Sans knows it’s the best decision he has made in years. And it’s all thanks to the kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come have a chat with me on tumblr if you want to!: Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
